User talk:Calvin November/Archive01
Archived from User talk:Calvin November. --Calvin November t/ on 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Messages Heh, I know a bit, and even though I'm a fox by race, I'm a WP:GNOME at heart. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:57, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :I did upload the rest of the race images, you can see them at . I hope I tagged them correctly for copyright. — MrDolomite • Talk 07:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, hit send to soon. Since there aren't individual race articles, I have redirected each race name, ex. Squirrel to , because redlinks are bad (-: — MrDolomite • Talk 07:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) 15:28, 20 December 2008 Hey Calvin, I updated the planebox template and am now in the process of updating all the planes' planeboxes. The box makes the assumption that all the planes have roughly symmetric arcs that can be classed into Forward, Rear, Wing and X-coverage (if you have a better name for the last class, I'd prefer that); also, that there will be Engine, Wing, and Hull upgrades at some point. Let me know what you think by PM (i don't usually monitor the talk page) Thanks! Moros 21:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC)Moros Crew images *Horizontally, vertically, schmertically, it's some kind of a mirror image ;) *Ok, which one is correctly named? Image:Sloth crew.png|Image:Sloth crew.png Image:Shrew crew.png|Image:Shrew crew.png Thx. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:57, 30 January 2008 (UTC) **I'm gonna go with Image:Sloth crew.png for $100, Mr. Trebek! :) I meant to delete the other one yesterday, but forgot. I'll take care of it now. --Calvin November t/ on 15:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * As a list, for it looked uglier as a paragraph: ** It doesn't have to impact crew performance; people care what their crew look like. Somebody going for an all-blue crew, say, would like to know what crew are available in blue. ** But mostly I wanted to switch us from the old, Third's-website-derived, sometimes-inconsistent-with-the-game images to the actual game images. The game does not recognize any such thing as a "Left Dog" or a "Robot", but we persist in leaving them up because they were on Third's sheet. With my edit, we had exactly that set of images used by the game. ** MrDolomite, foreseeing your recommendation, began undoing my edits before I had finished making them, so I stopped before removing e.g. Left Dog. ** I will of course defer to your superior experience in deciding what is fit for Skybrary inclusion, but I don't think we need give newbies any more false hope of finding Robot crew. * --Eskay@Octavo 04:45, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ** Okay, thanks for that fix. I removed Left Dog as that's another fake one from Third's sheet (that dog is also facing right in the game). ** Regarding colors, there's only two of each plus a third Dingo, for a grand total of the 45 that I uploaded the other day. Also, we have the principal color of each excepting the Seal, of whom we have the alternate color. --Eskay@Octavo 05:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Wing Thanks for the invite, I turned in my application when I flew through Echo. — MrDolomite • Talk 18:46, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for approving the invite. I'm part of the wing, the good thing about being new is that there is no where to go but up! :) — MrDolomite • Talk 03:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Skybrary Staff (4 pilots) from http://skyrates.net/squads.php as of 03:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) *Whew, I finally made it over to Echo here in v2.4, so if you get a chance to approve my Wing invite, that'd be great. — MrDolomite • Talk 14:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Categories Re: http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crew&diff=5988&oldid=5986 Having a category section heading makes the edit history easier to read. Most people don't use edit summaries, by having the category in its own section, it is automagically included in the history. This way it is easy to see if an edit was made to just the categories, or something else in the final section, which is usually External links, and can be prone to spammage. Even though having the Categories heading right above the Category box does look a little odd. Just my 2c. Now if there was a hack to the Mediawiki software to put an edit link into that Category box...? — MrDolomite • Talk 16:37, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Files with unknown copyright status I took a broom to and got most things out of there using and by making a new category with sub-categories. I wasn't sure what to do with the Constellations of Skytopia stuff. Some is tagged as and some is not. I wasn't sure where they really came from or if they were actual . — MrDolomite • Talk 04:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Transclusion Re: http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMrDolomite&diff=7813&oldid=7459 I've seen this kind of thing before, it's referred to as "sectional transclusion" or "partial transclusion". It can be enabled in the MediaWiki software by using an extension, see mw:Extension:Labeled_Section_Transclusion, but the overall wikia powers that be would have to get that installed. Or you can get around it by being a little creative, let me poke around a bit and I'll get you some examples. — MrDolomite • Talk 22:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :One way to do this is moving the introductory text to its own sub-page, see Kingdom of Magnus/intro and then including it where needed on the Kingdom of Magnus page and the User:Calvin November/Sandbox page. The only drawback is that when someone tries to edit Kingdom of Magnus, it isn't obvious how to get to that text. What would probably be needed is a small view-edit button, maybe something similar to or , but with some , and magic to prevent that view-edit from ending up in the wrong spots. — MrDolomite • Talk 22:48, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Nice work on the edit link here. Should be able to create a template which we can subst: in which will make the HTML comment, the link to the sub-page, and the edit link in one swoop. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:08, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Category:Citizens *Re: User_talk:MrDolomite#transclusion.3F for into the list at Ribeira_Decimal_Cabinet#Player_Characters. **Yep, totally can be done. Just have to remember how to request the wikia-admins to enable one of the Dynamic Page List extensions (m:DynamicPageList/mw:Extension:DynamicPageList or mw:Extension:DynamicPageList2) here at the Skybrary and then it is a slam dunk. — MrDolomite • Talk 07:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) **I requested it over on the Central Wikia at their w:Forum:Help desk. — MrDolomite • Talk 08:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *Ok, the extension is turned on. Now we just need to figure out the right way to use it, as far as what content should actually be in what category. Check out User:MrDolomite/Sandbox#Another_Pile_of_Sand. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) copyright tags Yeah, I'm not sure what to use if it is a recolored screenshot, which is a deriviative work. I've been poking around at the main wikia sites and a few other places to see what would work. — MrDolomite • Talk 12:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *FYI - I changed MediaWiki:Licenses to see if that makes the choices easier for people uploading images. Any feedback/tweaks are appreciated. — MrDolomite • Talk 15:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Derivative works Re: Image:Mild's Veng model.gif and Image:Naes Draw mug.png - Yeah, still "up in the air" on that one. How about we make a new license tag that says it is a derivative work of a screenshot? This way it is clear that a screenshot of a probably copyrighted work was tweaked in a relatively minor way, be it recolor, resize or whatnot. If the original copyright holder has a problem with it (and since most of this stuff is based from the game, my guess is it will not be), everything is already tagged and can be dealt with. I'm not a lawyer, but I play one on the internet. :) I'll make up a template we can review before putting it out there or adding it to the license dropdown. — MrDolomite • Talk 10:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :See — MrDolomite • Talk 11:35, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Templates and Tables Found this Wikipedia:Conditional tables and figured I would pass it along as a reference we can use when improving templates. — MrDolomite • Talk 02:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks For catching my error on the Image:Favicon.ico. I had no idea that the mediawiki software was not able to display the image. The more eyes on the sky the better. :) Thanks. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Massive updates I did to every skill Greetings Calvin. I just wanted to let you know, I did a massive update to the skills today. I created some new skillbox templates for skills with 5, 7, and 8 levels respectively, I changed the original skillbox template to deal only with skills of 10 levels. I updates every skill page to use the template it should, and added my info as far as skill cost. I hope you are ok with all the changes I made, took me a little over 2 hours. They can all be reverted if need be, but just wanted you to know since you're the man when it comes to the skybrary. Let me know what you think. [[User:Melak|'Melak']] talk 03:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Ratings I saw Bob the Psycho of Doom so I added his info to the ratings page. Needs Update Cat. AtroPhied and I created a Needs Update Category (http://skyrates.wikia.com/wiki/Category:NeedsUpdate) and I've applied it to a few pages that need updates since the reset/midgame changes. If you could add it to any other pages you notice that need fixes it'd help, the "is that a mountain ahead" banner whatever doesn't really help, because we need a LIST of what needs to be fixed :P I've added a few, and please add any you feel need the categorization, and encourage others to do the same, so we can keep the wiki up to date.Athena "Kitteh" Sterling 23:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Woo, TY, seems the needs update made it to a sidebar thing C: Athena "Kitteh" Sterling 05:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Image:Skilltree.png Your input is requested at Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion#Image:Skilltree.png — MrDolomite • Talk 17:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Calvin November t/ on 17:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks and a Concern Hey there! First of all, I wanted to thank you for correcting the licensing information for Image:Final Flight of the Mejirozame.png. I wasn't sure which one to select, so I just picked the one that looked the most relevant. Secondly, I wanted to ask you about this: * 03:36, 14 April 2009 Calvin November (Talk | contribs) deleted "Sadistica" ‎ (Housekeeping: content was: '#REDIRECT User:Sadistica' (and the only contributor was 'Calvin November')) Do you have a bot to delete pages with only one line of text and a single contributor? If so, then won't all the redirect pages be affected, or was this a one-time thing? I've added your talk page to my watchlist, so I'll notice if you respond here. Thanks in advance! Cheers. -- Hinotori(talk)| 19:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No bot deletions. Those deletions are done "by hand". --Calvin November t/ on 17:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. So, generally speaking, redirects from character names to the user space are not allowed, I take it? -- Hinotori(talk)| 09:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::That is correct. --Calvin November t/ on 02:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Balloons Just a question, perhaps you could help me out with this. I've recently (Starting on April 26th) noticed this craft in combats. I haven't seen it before, but don't know if it's something new, or I'm just seeing it for the first time, so i thought I'd ask a Skybrarian. It's a green balloon with one forward facing arc. (-edit- the arc is a slightly mobile turret user:tweak04:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks user:tweak 06:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) (I'm sorry for the formatting, I'm new and still trying to get used to the Skybrary and really get into Skyrates) ::Reply left at User talk:Tweak. --Calvin November t/ on 16:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Weak Brute Hunting List Hello! Thanks for your updates in Weak Brute Hunting Guide. However I have moved my Weak Brute Hunting Guide to a new site. The old one will be abandoned and will not be updated. Best regards! --MyBrute Resource Center@Ronga 06:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Updating help Two things; are pages automatically removed from the "needsupdate" tab on the sidebar? I've updated a couple pages and they're still in the bar, but I figured it might update at certain times. Also, do you know how to add the repair times to plane pages? I tried to update the bismark, and the variable names for missing stats are...missing. I guessed most and updated the page, but the repair stuff is still blank--Athena "Kitteh" Sterling 04:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Purge cache Doesn't work on special pages, I tried. BTW I responded to your question on deleting on my talk page, sorry, I tend to bury stuff like that in the recent changes... I've set my default settings to mark as "minor changes" so you should be able to hide most of them from now on. I've also responded on the talk page for the sidebar thingy.--Kitteh 06:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) sidebar edit You might not be aware of this, but your mediawiki sidebar edit thing from earlier only effects the Wikipedia-style skin. The other kind is still default (I had mine set to let administrators override skin settings) and the default is unchanged (Meaning you, me and maybe 4 other people can probably see it right now).--Kitteh 02:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. Kinda a bummer. Want me to try to add those items to the sidebar that you see? --Calvin November t/ on 17:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Since I have that option I'm sure there's a way somewhere to change the default if you want, but adding the change to the other kind of skin may work too. EDIT: also, any verdict on what to do with totally defunct missions/upgrades/ect? I'd be fine with delete, but I guess it's not my decision to make--Kitteh 19:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Have you tried changing your personal skin back to the default Skybrary skin (it's the yellow one) and then changing that sidebar page? Maybe it only applies it to the one you're using when you edit the page? I'd try it, but I don't know where the sidebar data is or if I even have authority to edit it--Kitteh 20:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Deleting stuff Nah, I'll go through and remove the links. --Kitteh 20:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :They should all be unlinked now--Kitteh 20:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Duxe (recolored) I got your message and I'll try to flatten the jpeg repeatedly. It is a bit large, I'll agree with you there. Duxe Brackenridge 02:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I tried playing with the jpeg once more to decrease it's size. Didn't have much luck sadly. You mentioned that you might be able to do something about that and I'm up for it. I don't want an uneccesary problem to arise out of this.Duxe Brackenridge 16:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC)